Frozone
Frozone is a major character in "The Incredibles". Description Lucius is a long time friend of Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr) and therefore, the Parr family as a whole. He served as the best man in the wedding of Bob Parr and Helen Truax. Although it is believed he is the godfather of Bob's three children, this has not been confirmed in the film. Frozone is able to manipulate the water molecules in the air and freeze them but is unable to utilize this ability when he suffers from dehydration. According to the National Supers Agency, Frozone had attempted to represent the United States in the Winter Olympics, but was rejected on account of his Super abilities granting him a tremendously unfair advantage. Meiser of War Frozen first appeared as one of the main heroes in the Meister of War. He goes on a duty to help the heroes by defacing many villains as well. After the deaths of Johan Liebert and other villains, he and the heroes won the war for the protection of the Multiverse. Blackpool Frozone returned again after the death of Johan Liebert. Powers and Abilities * Cryokinesis: Frozone wields control over ice. He can generate ice from his fingertips, but is limited by the amount of moisture in the air and his body. He has frozen water and milk solid, and can freeze bullets in midair while congealing gun-wielding opponents. As a child, he was able to freeze a bowl of fruit punch merely through force of will, without the use of his usual ice blasts. He has limited airborne mobility, but he can quickly maneuver along chutes of ice created by ice blasting the air in front of him (which deteriorate as he goes) which boost him in the air a good hundred or more feet. This technique is possibly inspired by Marvel Comic's Iceman. He can also take large bounds and leaps when in the air. In the movie, he skated across the air and hitchhiked onto a helicopter because of this. He can also create snow, soft enough to cushion falls and slides on rough surfaces. * Frozone's Costume: His special boots have soles which materialize into either ice skates, skis, or a disc—the equivalent of a snowboard. Combined with chutes of ice, these make for particularly speedy travel. He must also wear special goggles (reminiscent of Cyclops' ruby-quartz visor) to protect his eyes from snow blindness, and to best conceal his secret identity. * Frozone's Headquarters: '''Frozone maintained his costume and various equipment in his own residence, hidden behind retractable walls and shelves. It includes a computer, plotting map and audio/visual recording equipment. Despite being inactive for 15 years he kept his equipment in a ready state despite not using it. * '''Super Strength: In the apartment fire scene, Lucius is seen running with two unconscious people on his back showing that he has some small degree of superhuman strength. Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Mutants Category:Non Humans Category:Flyers Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Samuel L Jackson Category:Superheroes Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Elementals Category:Masked Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Goaway Team members Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Members of S.T.A.R. Labs Category:The New Alpha Team Category:Characters that hail from the Pixar universe Category:Members of the Pixar Family Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire